1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to construction equipment and, more particularly, to a versatile piece of construction equipment capable of performing a number of functions valuable at a construction site.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction site is a very demanding work environment. Time is almost always a factor in every job, and there is usually a lot of pressure to meet certain schedules so that a construction project is finished xe2x80x9con time.xe2x80x9d Efficient operation and organization of tasks and crew is therefore very important. However, no matter how efficiently organized, there is always a certain amount of otherwise productive time wasted for a variety of reasons.
One reason is the poor utility, availability and/or accessibility of equipment. Each piece of equipment is usually designed for one specific task. Consequently, as the construction continues, equipment must be switched out as tasks are completed and new tasks are begun. One may, for instance, need to break down a crane used to unload materials and retrieve a forklift to move materials to a desired point on the construction site. Such concerns might even be as mundane as a worker having to retrieve a tool stored in a vehicle at the edge of the site. Although each of these incidents is necessary and, in itself, consumes little time, they cumulatively consume a great deal of time that is not actually devoted to the construction project itself. The more workers there are, the greater this cumulative time loss becomes.
The construction site is also very dangerous. Many workers are typically found on a construction site, each of which is focused on the specific task to which they are assigned. If the proper tool or equipment is not handy, a worker may use a tool poorly suited or improperly deployed for a given task, and get injured. The more workers involved and the more inaccessible the tools are, the more likely this is to happen. Sometimes workers are simply too focused on their specific task and are unaware of unsafe conditions or events occurring around them. Again, the more workers on a given site, the more likely this is to happen. Thus, the number of workers and the convenient location of tools are significant factors that affect construction site safety.
The present invention is directed to resolving one or all of the problems mentioned above.
The invention is, in its various aspects and embodiments, a lightweight, multifunctional, construction aid capable of replacing heavy, dangerous, conventional construction equipment including cranes, manlifts, scissorlifts, scaffolds, and extension ladders. More particularly, the apparatus comprises a base, a lower ladder portion, an upper ladder portion, and a support. The lower ladder portion is pivotably connected to the base and extends therefrom in a first direction. The upper ladder portion is pivotably connected to the lower ladder portion and extends therefrom in a second direction opposite the first direction and includes an access therethrough from the lower ladder portion. The support is capable of bearing the weight of the upper and lower ladder portions and of fixing the relative positions of the upper ladder portion, the lower ladder portion, and the base.